Chosen Five
by CHARMED2011
Summary: Summary in the story
1. Chapter 1

Chosen Five

Author: sfacundo18 Type: Wrestling/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover

Setting: Takes place in the seventh season of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

(Work of fiction, got idea after reading another fan fiction story, using as inspiration)

Summary: What happens when 5 wrestling superstars are suddenly kidnapped

and taken to Sunnydale, California by the agents of the First Evil, later they

meet Buffy Summers AKA The Slayer and her friends AKA the Scooby gang;

What secrets are hidden within the 5 superstars that the First Evil and its agents

want to have in order to forever open the Hell-mouth, spread eternal darkness

across the world , destroy the slayer and her friends?

Who will win the ultimate battle between good and Evil?

Chosen Five

By: sfacundo18

The quotes that I`ll be using in the story are from the show Buffy The Vampire Slayer owned/produced by Joss Whedon.

( I`ll be making my own changes, which will be different from what happened

in the series.)

Prologue

(Slayer Dream)

It began on a beautiful night with the moon in the sky shining bright upon the people , who are just living their life without a care in the world, not realizing what goes on without their knowledge as well as what lurks in the darkness.

What lurks in the dark are things that people think only exist in dreams, not thinking could be real.

In the center of everything, standing in the cemetery, watching everything and protecting the town & people of Sunnydale was Buffy Summers doing her job and destiny as The Slayer : protector against evil and guardian of the Hell-mouth, because of the slayer code: "Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer." Being the slayer may be lonely and painful , but Buffy will always be there to help people in need.

While patrolling , Buffy saw something that only she could see, in the vision she noticed different cities that were not Sunnydale and things that she had no idea about. Also in the vision she noticed lots of people she never seen, known or met before. Suddenly five particular people came into view , which she felt unknown secrets, never knowing someday she `ll find out.

Minutes later the vision along with the dream ended , lying in her bedroom in the dark night Buffy Summers opened her eyes wondering what the dream/vision meant before going back to sleep, rather or not knowing that her vision/dream was the beginning of something big.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The places/companies : (WWE, TNA, Miami, Florida Orlando, Florida, Sun Life Stadium, New York City, Manhattan Center's Grand Ballroom ) are owned by the people who run them. The superstars, divas, knockouts , people working for either company own themselves & employed by either Dixie Carter/Family & Vince Mcmahon/Family. The Hardy brothers, Edge and Christian , CM Punk are not retired in this story. The quotes/moves/ect by the stars of wwe/tna & buffy are not mine, belong to the stars, just using for this along with changes.

Part 1

The moonlit evening sky shined upon the city of Miami, Florida along with lighting the way for people to reach their destination, not realizing what goes on between good and evil.

Meanwhile at a venue called the Sun Life Stadium in the same city, the World Wrestling Entertainment or WWE for short, was holding their live show with superstars and divas from both RAW and Smackdown, including officials , people, who wanted to have a good show for the fans, which had good matches so far, now it was time for the main event , consisting of members of the authority : Triple H, Seth Rollins and Randy Orton going up against Edge, Christian and CM Punk, three guys who didn't know it yet, but their lives will soon change.

6-Man Tag Team Main Event

(Triple H, Seth Rollins & Randy Orton VS Edge , Christian & CM Punk)

(The Authority Entrance Music)

Ring Announcer: " The Following "No disqualification" 6-man tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, representing the authority, at a combined weight of 707 pounds the team of "The COO (the game)" Triple H , "Mr. Money in the bank" Seth Rollins, and "the Viper" Randy Orton."

As the announcer was doing the introductions, out comes the three members of the authority : Triple H, Seth Rollins & Randy Orton in their ring gear, standing on the ramp for about a minute before walking towards the ring as the Miami crowd boos them to no end. Once in the ring, the authority members taunt the crowd as their entrance music stops and a new one starts.

(Edge Entrance Music)

Announcer: " And their opponents, at a combine weight of 671 pounds the team of the "Rated R superstar" Edge, Christian & CM Punk"

Just like their opponents & in ring gear, out comes the non-authority superstars, Edge, Christian and CM Punk; standing and walking to the ring, but instead of boos , the crowd is cheering, hinting that they are fully behind them. Entrance music ends as both teams & referee are in the ring , so the match officially begins.

The match begins with CM Punk vs Randy Orton, when the bell rings both

legal competitors go right at each other which ends up with them locking arms around each other while trying to get the upper hand in the match before pulling away from one another as the audience watches the match.

Moments later, Punk and Orton began throwing punches at each other , before Orton slammed Punk into the turnbuckle , allowing Seth Rollins to hit Punk with the money in the bank briefcase resulting in Orton giving punk a dreaded RKO knocking him unconscious, tagging in Rollins allowing him to cover Punk for the pin;

But Punk kicks out , pissing off Rollins , who delivers the curb stomp, again went for the pin but was fouled by Edge, who tagged himself in and went to the other side knocking Triple H & Randy Orton off the turnbuckle ; before switching his attention to Rollins, taking the opportunity to knocking him down with a vicious spear and applying the sharpshooter as Rollins tries to get out of it not wanting to tap out; When out of nowhere, mysterious, hooded men jump the barrier, rush into the ring and stare down at the 6-men in the ring, causing everyone to wonder what was going on ? who were these men?

"Who are these guys?" "What do they want" Michael Cole asked.

"Don`t know , guess we`ll find out." JBL replied answering the question.

"Hope So, lets watch." Lawler replied agreeing.

Minutes later, the hooded men threw Seth Rollins out of the ring causing him to knock triple H & Randy Orton and him out before attacking CM Punk , who tried to fight back but was outnumbered letting the men think that they could kidnap him, when suddenly Edge and Christian climbed into the ring and attacked the mysterious men, helping their friend and Co-worker CM Punk , but just like Punk in the fight earlier Edge and Christian were also laid out.

While this was going on , the crowd was wondering who could stop these guys never knowing that these hooded guys were from a evil darkness and were on a mission to retrieve the three fan-favorites because the babyface superstars were part of a team that was destined and had the power to vanquish the forces of evil which will be revealed later.

Outside of the ring, the authority members saw what was happening in the ring, got pissed off because the hooded men had the nerve

to attack them and ruin a good match, so they decided to rush the ring and start fighting the evil men, shocking everyone who was watching; The fight continued on when out of nowhere the lights in the building shut-off freaking out everybody , 5 minutes later the lights came back on and what the people saw freaked them out because in the ring the authority members were brutality laid out, and non-authority members along with the hooded men had simply vanished confusing everyone.

What everyone didn't know was that the three superstars (Edge, Christian, CM Punk) were taken because they were soon going to be part of something much bigger and also had a secret that will be revealed later. What happened in the WWE (world wrestling entertainment) was going to occur in TNA (Impact wrestling.)

(Switches to different location)

Meanwhile in New York City , where the sky was also shining bright, the company of TNA including people working there: ( superstars, knockouts , officials, ect.) were having their annual show called Impact Wrestling at the Venue called the Manhattan Center's Grand Ballroom for thousands or more wrestling fans. The show already had some crazy matches with cool results. The show went by fast that it was main event time, which will include some strange moments especially for a tag team whose life will change later.

Tag- Team Main event

(Matt and Jeff Hardy vs James Strom and The Great Sanada)

(James Strom Entrance theme)

Announcer: "The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall and is your main event of the evening." "Introducing first at a combine weight of 328 pounds the team of James Strom and The Great Sanada!"

During the introduction out comes the tough duo of James Strom and Sanada dressed in their ring gear, walking down the ramp towards the ring as while the New York crowd boos them endlessly; just like any typical heel superstar, Strom and Sanada look mean and fierce. Their entrance ends as a new one comes on.

(The Hardyz Entrance theme)

Announcer: " And their opponents at a combine weight of 450 pounds , the team of Matt and Jeff Hardy, The Hardyz!"

Out comes the hi-flying Hardyz in their ring gear, heading towards the ring to the cheers of the crowd, who are truly on their side in this match, climb into the ring and on the turnbuckle to do the hardy sign for the crowd before jumping down to the canvas, staring down their opponents. The match is about to begin.

The referee rings the opening bell, the match starts with Jeff Hardy vs James Strom, both who as soon as the bell rings, went right at each other locking arms before Strom got the upper hand by putting Jeff in a headlock for about a minute before Jeff got out of it, punched Strom in the face, nailed Strom with a Twist of Fate knocking Strom unconscious, attempting the pin before Sanada came in and broke the pin, saving the match for his team and pissing off Jeff, who went at Sanada , who distracted Jeff by spitting a green mist in his face , allowing Strom to deliver the Last Call superkick knocking Jeff out, went for the pin but was broken up Matt, who tag himself in.

Matt got in the ring, went right at Strom and began throwing punches at Strom, but Strom pushed Matt away and went to tag Sanada, causing the match to turn into Matt Hardy vs Sanada, beginning with Sanada attempting to give Matt a superkick but missed when Matt ducked and delivered a desvasing Twist of fate, climbed up the turnbuckle to do a moonsault as the crowd watched.

When suddenly a hooded figure pushed Matt off the turnbuckle causing him to fall on the canvas giving him a headache; soon more hooded figures rushed the ring, went right at the Hardyz, attempting to take team to a unknown destination, but Jeff and Matt Hardy wouldn't go down without a fight not caring if they were outnumbered. James Strom and Sanada saw the fight and decided to join in the fight to fend off the hooded figures. The crowd and announcers were definitely rooting for the 4 Impact superstars.

"Crazy Fight" Taz said watching.

"I agree." Mike Taney agreed.

The fight moved on, when without warning and just like in the WWE , the lights went out, confusing the crowd and wondering if the lights would come on again. The lights did come on seconds later, in the ring the only ones there were a dazed James Strom & Sanada, with the Hooded- figures and Hardyz no where in sight.

People in the WWE and TNA were thinking of many questions to ask about everything relating to the hooded men and the disappearance of the 5 superstars. But what both companies didn't know was that the hooded figures and 5 superstars were going to be part of a fight of good vs evil.

The war between good and Evil is about to begin.

(Buffy The Vampire Slayer Theme)


End file.
